


Ebullient - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1089]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fashion Designer Gibbs, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is a model. Gibbs is a fashion designer. Gibbs still has rules about dating coworkers. Can Tony overcome them?





	Ebullient - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/24/2002 for the word [ebullient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/24/ebullient).
> 
> ebullient  
> Overflowing with enthusiasm or excitement; high-spirited.  
> Boiling up or over.
> 
> This is for prompt #4 of the March 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/137502.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I'm not completely happy with this story, but I hope you guys will like it nonetheless.

# 

Ebullient - Five Prompts Version

"Bitch, please. I can walk this torn dress down the red carpet with ease."

"Breathe, Tony. No need to rush. We can fix this." Fashion Designer Gibbs murmured as he pulled out his needle and started repairing the tear. 

Gibbs demanded the same perfection from his models that he demanded from the clothes he made. The fact that the dress had ripped at all was practically an insult to Gibbs. Still what mattered tonight was the show and Gibbs knew that Tony was the very best model for his outfit even if Tony was sometimes hard on his clothes.

Not only had Tony never run away from him in tears, most other models had at one point or another, but the guy had some serious skill for making even a plastic bag look sexy. So even though Tony was technically a guy, every time Tony modeled one of his female outfits they sold like hotcakes. Not even Abby who had been the first to model his garments could sell them so well. 

Gibbs knew he'd gotten lucky when he met the naturally ebullient Tony. It wasn't easy for a man to get a modeling job in this day and age. All the designers targeted females and wanted women to model their clothes.

Gibbs had never been a follower though and he wasn't afraid to try something new if he thought it would work. It has been pure luck that they'd met. Gibbs had lost a model, Diane, because he was a bastard and could damn well model his own clothes if he didn't like how she did it or something to that effect. He was a well known eccentric designer, but people loved his clothes anyway.

He'd gone out looking for a quick replacement for the night since he'd still needed to do a fashion show regardless of whether Diane was there or not and had lucked upon Tony. Tony had been between jobs at the time and willing to try modeling especially if it didn't require him to get naked. Gibbs had gotten Tony dressed and out on the runway in the nick of time.

The first time had been a fluke. The press had a field day with a male modeling female clothes. Thinking to shame the model or designer, they ran article after article about the show.

Gibbs didn't back down, though. He'd chosen Tony and stood behind him. At first to Tony, it was just money. Just something to keep him a float until he found his next job, but he found he liked it.

He never cared what the press said. He looked damn good in those clothes and everyone knew it, including him. When the press cornered him for a comment, he smiled and threw on a bit of his ebullient attitude that he became famous for and pointed out how fabulous he looked in those outfits. 

He'd done a few fashion shows with other designers, but they found him too much of a diva to deal with on a regular basis. Gibbs didn't mind, at all. He was happy to keep Tony as his main model all the time.

In fact, he found Tony's attitude a bit amusing, though he'd never tell the man that. The man was gorgeous and if it wasn't for rule 12 about never dating a coworker, Gibbs would have already tried to pick up Tony. They got along well both on and off set and Gibbs wouldn't mind seeing more of Tony in his life.

With the tear repaired, Gibbs sent Tony out to the runway. He'd have to take a closer look at the design and figure out what had caused it to tear. Hopefully, it was something easily fixable and he could get it fixed before it went into production. 

Tony for his part went out of his way to do something to the outfits, simply so that Gibbs would be forced to pay more attention to him. He'd tried full on flirting with the guy, but either he didn't get it or he was holding back on Tony. Tony never damaged the outfits too much.

He did enjoy his job, after all, but he wouldn't mind giving up his job for a turn in Gibbs’ bed. Alas, unless something changed, it wasn't meant to be. He'd take being Gibbs’ only model over nothing any day.

He knew for a fact that Gibbs spent more time with him than he had some of his ex wives. They'd vehemently yelled at Gibbs in his presence a time or two. Currently, Gibbs was between wives and Tony was really hoping that he could woo Gibbs before the man found another wife.

So far it wasn't working out in his favor. At least, not any way other than monetarily. Tony really didn't understand why other models had such a hard time with Gibbs.

The guy gave bonuses when you did your job and sold the clothes well. Sure, he was a little prickly on the outside, but he really wasn't grouchy. Tony tried working with other designers, but they were so you must behave like this even in your off time that he'd given up on working for anyone except Gibbs.

Of course, it helped that he was beyond attracted to Gibbs. Too bad nothing would ever come of it. Or at least, it wouldn't have if Abby hadn't gotten jealous over the fact that she was no longer Gibbs’ favorite anymore.

She'd accused Gibbs of sleeping with Tony while Gibbs was at a photo shoot with Tony. Gibbs had denied it, of course, but Tony had seen the wistful look in his eyes. He'd confronted Gibbs about it later, after Abby left.

Gibbs hadn't been able to deny it to Tony's face and Tony had finally convinced Gibbs to give them a chance. Their partnership in fashion and at home had only strengthened since then. Now, Tony had no need to damage the garments to get Gibbs’ attention.

He had it 100% of the time, but sometimes he damaged them anyway just to see what improvements Gibbs would make. Regardless of whether he damaged them or not, by the time he walked out on stage all eyes were on him, including Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyes were the only ones that mattered. Tony always stole the show no matter how many other models were in it, simply because his natural ebullience showed the true essence of each garment. Something no other model could ever hope to do, at least not for Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more words on the next story written, but it's still not finished, so there are only 2 more days of stories! I'm still hopefully that I'll get the next story written today, but if not by the time the 2 days are up. Wish me luck!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
